Kagome and the Wolf
by Evy Hime
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo again and runs away only to fall into Kouga's arms. What will happen to her..or is it him that will need protection from her? Pairings KougaKags InuKik
1. Please help me Kouga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but this story is mine and was inspired by my former boyfriend, so thanks go to the creator of Inuyasha and to him.

**Kagome and the Wolf**

**Chapter 1**: Please help me Kouga

Kagome is running blindly through the dark forest. The slight rain that is falling did not help her to see any better than the night. As Kagome ran, she was lost in her thoughts and she did not see the sharp hill until it was too late. She screamed out as she fell. Suddenly Kagome felt strong arms around her. She looked into the face of the person who saved her and was slightly shocked. "Kouga?" "Rest now, Kagome…you are safe now." replies Kouga. And with that statement, Kagome passes out.

With speed only known to Kouga, he races back to his wolf den. He could tell that Kagome was wounded in several places because he could smell her blood and see her bleeding over her strange kimono. As soon as he got to the den, he called for help and bandages. His fellow wolves came rushing out to find him carrying Kagome, their so-called sister, gently in his arms. She was still passed out. "Sis, are you okay?", several cried in unison. Kouga growled, "She will be if you fools do as I commanded, so she can be treated!" "Yes Sir.", all the wolves cried in terror. Then they began to rush around gathering the needed supplies. Kouga gently laid Kagome down on his bed of furs. 'What in the world had you so very scared and upset, my love', thought Kouga

Flashback

Kagome was walking to the God Tree to find Inuyasha. It had begun to rain, so she was going to ask him to come in with her to Kaede's hut for the night. As she neared the tree, she saw Kikyo's soul collectors. She also began to hear voices nearby. As she got closer, she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting together talking. Kagome hid behind a large tree and listened to them.

"Kikyo, why do you keep looking for me?"

"Because I never plan on letting you forget me for that other girl."

"Do you mean Kagome?"

"Of course."

"I could never forget you, my sweet Kikyo."

"Truly, Inuyasha?"

"Truly, my Kikyo."

"You were the first person to love me after my mother passed to the next world." And with that, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and kissed her forcefully and passionately. When Kagome saw this, she broke her stare and started to walk away as quietly as possible. When she was about 20 feet away, she then started crying and running as fast as she could muster. As if on cue, it started raining as hard as possible at the same instant her first tear fell. As she ran, she was cut both lightly and deeply by branches and roots that she passed and tripped on. Suddenly, she came to a hill she didn't see and fell down it. That is when Kouga caught her as she fell. He had been out running for the thrill of speed.

End Flashback

Kouga finished bandaging up all Kagome's wounds and gently kissed her forehead to check for fever. To his relief, there was no sign of it. All the other wolves were out hunting for food to give Kouga time to treat Kagome alone. Slowly, Kagome began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kouga treating her wounds on her hands. Then she felt the pain in her side and groaned out of pain. Kouga quickly looked into her eyes. She stared back into his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Kouga? What happened?" "Why am I hurting on my side?"

"As I saw you falling, you hit a large root pretty hard. You cut your side on it. Does it hurt really bad right now?"

"Yes Kouga, it really does."

"Anything I can do to help, Kagome?"

"Hold me, onegai Kouga, hold me close to you. I'm hurting more than just my wounds. I need to know I'm alive."

"Kagome, onegai koi, tell me what happened to you." asked Kouga as he pulled Kagome to him slowly into a gentle loving embrace.

"It was Inuyasha. He was kissing Kikyo."

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Dog-face has no idea how special you are."

"Oh, Kouga!" cries Kagome, "Why me!"

"Rest now, my dear sweet Kagome." Kouga says soothingly. As Kouga holds Kagome, she begins to weep silently, but of course with Kouga's keen senses, he hears and feels her tears. He leans her head back gently, wiping away the tears in her eyes. As he looks into her beautiful brown eyes, he moves in oh so slowly to kiss her gently. Kagome did not even try to resist and surprised Kouga when she pulled Kouga into an even deeper kiss and even slipped her tongue into his slightly parted lips to explore the unknown places and caverns of his mouth. "Wow, how gentle and sweet he is…it is like kissing a rushing waterfall on a summer day." thought Kagome. Slowly she begins her exploration of the strong and muscular back of Kouga. She moved up to his neck and hair. Finally, she pulled his hair tie out and Kouga's long black hair falls around the two of them like a warm blanket. Slowly breaking the long sensual kiss that was between them, Kagome looked at Kouga so very sweetly and blushed slightly.

"Kouga, there is something that I have been keeping from you." Kagome said so matter-of-factly that Kouga looked at her with surprise evidently on his face. "What is it?", he asked.

"As you know, I have been in love with Inuyasha, but no longer. What he did last night was the final straw for me."

"Okay, but what does that mean Kagome?"

"I'm not finished Kouga. I have already begun to care for you as well, Kouga."

"HONTO, Kagome?"

"Hai."

"So, what do you want to do now, my koi?"

"Make sure the other wolves are gone onegai, then I will tell you."

"Only the two guards will remain at the base of the door, is that acceptable, my dearest

Kagome?"

"Hai, that will be acceptable Kouga."

Kouga then left the cave to do the task requested of him. As he went to make sure they were alone and to give the two guards orders of keeping ALL out under threat of death until orders from him alone, Kagome worked to take her damaged fuka off When Kouga returned, Kagome lay under a couple of furs from the bed. Kouga looked at her in total shock.

"Ka..Ka..Kagome?", Kouga stuttered out.

"Hai? I needed to get out of my torn fuka and forgot that I had no other clothes with me since my backpack is back by the well."

Kouga blushed a deep red and said, "Well actually, I had some furs made just for you. Similar to what our women wear, but also similar to you "outfit". "

'She is more beautiful than I once thought.', thought Kouga.

"Thanks Kouga. It means a lot. May I have it now?" asked Kagome shocked that Kouga would think of her needs like that.

"Sure you can. Here you go, Kagome. Any problems putting it on, just ask me, I'll help you."

"Okay, I will." With that, Kagome stepped to Kouga's back, since he was still too stunned to turn his back to her, and got dressed.

"Kouga, can we talk?"

"Sure, anything that you want to talk about."

"Okay, Kouga will you and possibly your pack consider joining all of us to defeat

Naraku?" Kagome blurted out very fast.

"Doushite? Is Mutt-face not doing right in protecting you from demons beside himself?"

"It is not that, Kouga, I just want to get to know you better. But I would like to ask that you not fight with Inuyasha, no matter which way you decide. I still care about him, but it is nothing more than as a friend now. Will you do this for me, onegai Kouga?"

"Hai, I will and me and the pack will help to protect the entire group, demo you will be first to me."

"Arigato, Kouga. This means a lot to me."

"It is nothing to worry about Kagome, come let us tell the pack and prepare to leave in the morning."

"Hai Kouga." said Kagome, somewhat relieved to have that burden off her.

The pack took the news with excitement. "Finally, we will get the bastard who killed our brothers and sisters." "Protect our sister, of course we shall go." and other similar shouts reached Kagome's ears. She was both glad and sad that it had come to this. Unknown to all around her and in her other group, Kagome had begun to have visions about the final battle with Naraku and her family in the future. She knew there was one more major favor she needed to ask of Kouga and she also knew that her family would not like it. She had to bring her family here and have Kouga's pack help protect them. She already knew that there was a great chance that she would die in the upcoming battle, but with her family in this era, her chance for survival, for some odd reason was a lot better.

"Kouga, may I address the pack?"

"Of course, you are their sister and they also see you as their princess, just as I am their prince." Kouga stated blushing slightly.

"Arigato, Kouga-kun." Kagome turned her attention to the pack of shouting wolves in front of her. "Onegai, may I have your attention." Shouts continued with only a few looking at her. Kagome was loosing her patience so she did the same thing her Sensei's used to do…"Hey, minna, SHUT UP!" Instantly, there was silence, everyone shocked that Kagome could yell that loud. Kouga was holding his sensitive ears, hoping they were not bleeding.

"Arigato, minna. Gomen for having to yell, but I need your attention for a moment. I need to ask for you to not only protect the known group that I have been with, but also three new additions that are very important to me, they are my blood family from the future. My okaa-san named Umineko, my little brother named Souta, and my grandfather named Hyou. Onegai, can I count on all of you to help protect them…they know nothing of fighting or protecting themselves." Kagome was almost in tears as she pleaded with the pack to agree to help protect her family.

"Hai, on our lives we shall help protect our ningen sister's family." the pack yelled in unison to answer Kagome's pleas. "Come Kagome, let's head out and find the mutt and bring you family into the pack." said Kouga calmly yet commandingly. "Hai Kouga-kun and arigato my friend.", replied Kagome. And with that said they and the pack left the den to find Kagome's other friends.

**Glossary of Japanese terms:**

Hai--yes

Onegai--please

Arigato--thank you

Doushite--why

Fuka--school uniform worn in modern Japan

Koi-- love

Honto--really

Umineko--a female name; also means 'sea cat'

Demo--but

Minna--everyone

Okaa-san--mother

Hyou--a male name; also means 'leopard'

Gomen--sorry

Ningen--human


	2. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but the plot of this story is mine.

**Kagome and the Wolf**

**Chapter 2**: The Confrontation

Within two days, the wolves were within the forest of the Bone Eater's well. As the pack made camp, Kouga and Kagome made their way to the well. Kagome was slightly nervous because they were both going to try to get through and bring her family back through. Kagome knew that if this worked, the well would have to have a seal placed on it to seal the passage to everyone but her. That would mean no more modern medicines or food unless she went to get them. But her visions were getting clearer and she knew that it was the only way.

"Kouga, are you ready to try this?"

"Hai, my beloved, I would go anywhere as long as I am with you."

"Okay, hold me very closely and jump into the well."

Kouga did just that, he slide his arm around her waist and held her close. Then he leapt into the air and fell gracefully into the middle of the well. Suddenly they were surrounded by a blue light that came up from the ground. When the light faded, Kouga looked up and there was a roof overhead and Kagome was grinning like mad beside him.

"Welcome to my time Kouga, but I warn you, once we leave this building the air will smell foul."

"Okay, I will concentrate on your scent to make it easier on me."

Kouga leapt out of the well with Kagome giggling beside him. She opened the door and Kouga was overwhelmed by the smell of the air, but he smelled Kagome's hair and that made it easier for him. They raced to the house and Kagome went in instantly.

Back in the Feudal Era, as Kouga and Kagome went into the well, they did not know they had an audience. Two sets of eyes had watched them….one red and with curiosity and one gold with anger. Naraku finally knew how the miko traveled and he was determined to go there to rule. Inuyasha was overwhelmed with anger at the wolf for having his hands on his Kagome and at the fact that he was not the one going to the future with Kagome.

In modern times, Kagome called out for her mother…who answered from the kitchen.

"My dear, you are home and who is this?"

"My lady Umineko, I am Prince Kouga, leader of the demon wolf tribe of the east. As your daughter is a member of my pack, I greet you and the rest of this family into it as well."

"Thank you for the greeting, Kouga….NANI??!!??" "Kagome, what on earth is he talking about?"

"Okaa-san, please sit, we have much to discuss."

Kagome, her mom, and Kouga all sat down around the small table and Kagome began to explain everything.

"Mom, please listen and do not interrupt until I am finished, this is a long tale. Kouga and I met not long after my first trip through the well. He had kidnapped me, thinking to use me to help his pack find the shards from a bird that was endangering his pack. He knew from the way Inuyasha was acting that asking for my help would not work, so that is why he kidnapped me. He protected me from the wolves of his pack that thought I was food and from the birds that they were fighting. He was very kind to me and even though we did not meet under the best circumstances, I saw him as a friend. He has added me to his pack because he fell in love with me and even though at first I did not return his feelings, I think I have started to now. I am no longer in love with Inuyasha and have not been for a while, even though I was in denial about that for a good while now. I have been having visions of late, I think it is because my miko powers are growing, and I know that the final battle will be within the next year. In order to win the battle and to keep you, Souta, and Jii-san safe and alive, you MUST come to the Feudal Era with me tomorrow. If you all do not, I will be unable to seal the well and Naraku will be able to come here and lay ruin to both times."

Both Kouga and Umineko listened to Kagome's tale transfixed. Both were wondering what her visions of this were and Kagome's mom was also wondering how they would get through the well and survive in that time.

"Okay Kagome, we will go, but on one condition…we must take as much supplies as possible, so that I will have time to learn in that time how to survive."

"That's fine Okaa-san, I have already discussed this with Keade and she told me that we can all stay in the village with them, but I will not be there a lot. Kouga and his pack have also promised their help with protection."

"Arigato Kouga-sama, that means a lot to all of us." "Kagome, do u think we will ever be able to return to our time?"

"I do not think so mama, and even with you guys there, I may still die, but my chances are greatly increased of living with you all there with me."

"Okay dear, I will be back in a few hours; I am going shopping for supplies."

"Okay mama, but where is Souta?"

"Oh, he is at his friend's house, I will get him while shopping."

"Sou ka."

With that, Kagome's mom left the house and left Kagome and Kouga alone. They sat there for a few minutes unsure of what to do, but then Kagome motioned for Kouga to follow her up the stairs to her room.

"Kouga, I want to do something totally crazy, but fun with you here in my room."

"And what is that koi?"

"I want to make love to you."

"Honto???"

"Hai, but do not mark me yet, if I survive this final battle with our enemy, then I will become your pack's alpha female, until then I will be your lover."

By this time Kouga was nearly panting with need and disbelief, his love was saying she would be his finally and he was in disbelief.

"Kouga, are you okay?"

"H..ai.", Kouga stuttered.

"I must ask you something, what about Ayame?"

"Oh, she has already mated another from her clan, after we both went to the elders and explained our parts in the situation, they decided to agree with me…she is still a little bit mad at me, but mated with her second choice."

"Well that's good, now lets get started."

"Huh?"

With that, Kagome jumped on Kouga and started undoing his pelt, while he was stunned at the moment, his hands did go to her clothes and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. Kagome started grinding her hips on his stomach as she slowly slide down his body toward his member. Kouga started moaning slightly at the friction she was creating. He was also becoming very hard very fast. He tried to flip them over to have himself in the dominate position, but Kagome stopped him.

"Kouga, if you want me, it will be in a position of my choosing or you will go without me."

"Demo, koi, wolf males are usually in the dominate position."

"Not with me, now choose."

"Your wish is my command my love. I love you enough to relinquish the dominate role to you in this matter."

"Kouga, there will be times, like when you mark me that you will be the dominate one, but as you will learn with time, in this era, the male is not always dominate and there are ways to share the powerful role, even when in a submissive position."

By this time, both were naked, but still looking in each other eyes and not at their bodies. They both knew there would be time enough for that in the coming love making session. Kagome slowly let her eyes slip from Kouga's eyes and let them roam his body. The more she looked, the hungrier her eyes looked for him. When she got to his long hard member, she looked shocked for an instant, she was not sure if her body would allow his length into her completely.

"Kouga, you do realize that I am a virgin?"

"Hai, I can smell that no one has ever released into your body as of yet.", Kouga smirked at her.

Okay, but even though I am a virgin, that does not mean that I am uneducated in the ways of sex."

"Really, like what?"

"This." Kagome took as much of his length into her mouth and began sucking and licking him slowly, getting used to the taste of his skin. When she began, Kouga was shocked and he tensed involuntarily, but as soon as she began humming as she sucked, he relaxed into her ministrations. Within ten minutes, he was moaning and groaning every few seconds as Kagome steadily increased her rhythm. As she came up for air, she looked at his eyes that were glazed over from love and lust.

"Cum for me Kouga, I want to taste your seed in my mouth."

When she went back down on him, she sped up and began sucking as hard as she could, rubbing the part of his length that would not fit into her mouth with her hand and gently squeezing his balls with her other hand. Within five more minutes, Kouga roared his release to the heavens as Kagome sucked him completely dry and licked him clean. Kagome looked pleased with herself that she had not spit the seed out that had filled her mouth from Kouga. And Kouga looked shocked that his Kagome had actually done that at all. It was a real big turn on that she willingly did that to him. Within a minute he was as hard as he could be again. Kagome saw this and smirked at him slyly.

"Have not had enough of me I see.", Kagome said sweetly.

"I will never ever get enough of you, but will I get to taste you as you have me this night?"

"Not this time, because I am ready to get on that hard cock of yours and us ride the waves of passion together."

Kagome slowly straddled Kouga and began a slow rhythm of grinding her hips and going up and down on Kouga. As she began to pick up speed, Kouga looked on, watching her boobs bounce seductively up and down. He slowly reached up to hold the breasts that bounced in front of his face as if begging to be felt by him. Kagome saw this and leaned down to him and put one of his and on her chest.

"Kouga my love, do not be afraid to touch me, I want you to. Also I want to feel what it would be like ride on you like this at your demon speed."

"Hai, my koi, you shall have your want come true this night."

With that, Kouga placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her downward so that he could suck on those seductive breasts and as he sucked on her left breast, he placed his hands onto her hips gently. He slowly sped up their love making until he was bucking up into her with all of his demon speed and demon strength. She came as he started to speed up, then she kept climaxing again and again as he went faster and faster, screaming his name over and over for all to hear in the heavens. As he switched breasts to give the neglected one the same treatment as the left one, he felt his climax approaching. He kept up the fast pace of bucking into her, and lifting and lowering her onto his member. As he climaxed, she did to and the both roared each others name and rode the waves of passion that overcame them. As they started to come back down to earth, they both passed out and Kagome fell down onto Kouga's chest with a soft thump. A few hours later, the both awoke to Souta screaming at his mother about how he did not want to live in the feudal era, but would like to visit. Kagome looked into Kouga's eyes with happiness.

"I am glad I chose you Kouga, but for now, we must be discreet and get ready for the battle with Naraku. Do not fight with Inuyasha and do not get mad when I spend time with him, after all he is still my friend and our ally."

"Hai, but I will defend myself and you if necessary from his attacks."

"Okay, but remember, I still have the beads around his neck to subdue him."

With that, they both got dressed to go talk with Souta and to get ready to make the trip back with everything they could.

Glossary: New Words Only

Sou ka -- I see


	3. The Seal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but this story is mine and was inspired by my former boyfriend, so thanks go to the creator of Inuyasha and to him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but the plot of this story is mine.

_Thank you to my reviewers_

**Kagome and the Wolf**

**Chapter 3: **The Seal

Souta was not easy to convince, but when he heard Kagome tell him that he might be her only chance to survive this battle, he finally agreed. Grandpa was a lot easier to convince, he wanted to see if all the legends were true. Kouga and Kagome made twenty-five trips through the well, each carrying as many bags of supplies as possible. Then came time for Kagome to start taking her family. Kagome and Kouga went together first so that Kouga could give the pack instructions. Kagome decided to take her grandfather first.

"Grandpa, it is your turn first, then Souta and Mama will be last."

"All right my dear, lets see if it will let my old bones through. What do I need to do?"

"Hold me as close as you can and jump with me into the well, all of you will have to do this."

"Hai", was said in unison to Kagome.

Grandpa did just as he was asked, almost to the point of a bear hug that made Kagome lose her breath for a moment. Then they were gone into the well. Grandpa was in awe of the magic that surrounded them and was silent as they landed in the feudal era.

"Kouga?"

"Hai, coming koi."

"After Grandpa is situated, please fetch Keade, I will need her for the seal."

"Okay, I will."

Kouga jumped down to help her grandfather out of the well as Kagome climbed out of the well and as she prepared to jump back in, there was a very loud "KAGOME!!" that was heard through the entire forest. A second later, Inuyasha landed in front of the startled girl.

"Hello Inuyasha, how have you been, well I hope.", stated Grandfather Higurashi.

"Shut it old man.", answered a very angry Inuyasha.

"What do u want Inuyasha.", asked Kagome.

"Why are all these wolves here in my forest and why did I see you and that mangy wolf go into the well together yesterday?"

"Because Inuyasha, as I have tried to tell you, we need the pack as allies to help with the battle that will be coming very soon and Kouga is assisting me with bringing and protecting my family in this time."

"I could do that."

"Can you do that and fight Naraku at the same time?"

"No."

"But that is what is needed in this case, the wolf pack can protect them and help teach them what they need while we go after Naraku. From my sight, I know we need Kouga and Sesshomaru if any of us are to survive the battle."

"Nani? What 'sight'??"

"My visions that I have been having for the past two years Inuyasha, remember the nightmares?"

"Hai."

"They were really visions, but I told you they were nightmares to keep you from worrying too much. Now please wait here or get Kikyo for me, she is very close by. I need her and Keade's help as soon as I return with my mom."

Kagome moved to whisper into Inuyasha's ear because she knew that Naraku was listening in through Kanna's mirror. She also knew that if the well was not sealed within ten minutes of her final return that all would be for naught.

"Inuyasha, if they do not help me to place a seal that only I can pass through the well, by way of my blood AND spirit, Naraku will lay waste to both lands by morning."

"Sou ka, I will get Kikyo quickly then.", Inuyasha whispered back.

"Arigato, my friend. I now go for Souta."

With that said, Kagome disappeared into the well's portal of time. A few minutes later, Souta popped his head out of the well to see Ginta offering his hand to assist him out of the well.

"Cool hairdo man, but you look like a reverse skunk.", Souta laughed.

"Huh, I look like a what…I am a wolf, not a smelly skunk?", replied Ginta.

"Never mind him Ginta, he was referring to you hair's color, that is all.", said Kagome with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Sou ka, sister.", Ginta replied.

"Man, she is not your sister, but mine.", Souta all but yelled.

"Souta, do you remember me and Mama telling you that we were all part of their pack now?", asked Kagome.

"Hai.", replied Souta.

"Well they view pack members as brothers and sisters, unless they are mated or lovers with that particular person.", Kagome explained.

"Oh, okay sis."

Kagome looked up and saw Keade come into view as well as Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kouga was behind the small group with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.

"Keade, Kikyo welcome and thank you."

"No problem dear child.", replied Keade. Kikyo simply nodded.

"Kikyo, may I speak to you alone and while we do, Keade please prepare, my mom is the only one left."

"Of course.", replied Keade.

Kikyo and Kagome walked a few steps away from the group to speak alone.

"Kagome, why have you summoned me?"

"Have you been having the visions too?"

"No, what visions?"

"They are of no matter at the moment, I need your help please."

"With what?"

"First to help place a seal that will only allow my to get through the well, by a combination of blood and spirit. It must be strong enough so that Naraku can not get through it, even if he gets his hands on some of my blood."

"That is simple enough to do with all three of us here."

"Thank you. Next, I need you to join us in the group, Kouga is also joining now, and with luck, Sesshomaru will too before the upcoming battle happens."

"What have you seen Kagome?"

"It would take too long to say it all now, but I will say this, I know he spies on all of us and that the battle will happen before another year is over."

"I see, then I will join you all so that we may prepare."

"Thank you Kikyo, now please go prepare for the seal while I get my mother, we will have about ten minutes to place the seal the moment I appear with her."

"Hai."

Kikyo went to Keade and Kagome jumped into the well to retrieve her mother and the very last of the supplies for a while. Kikyo instructed her soul collectors to get the older woman out of the well quickly because for the seal to be placed correctly, Kagome had to be in the well during the chant. A minute later, the blue light of the well appeared and the collectors did as instructed. While Keade and Kikyo chanted, Kagome cut her finger and dripped blood on the ground while building her powers up as high as she could in the short amount of time that she had. Soon the seal was placed and Kagome climbed out exhausted. Inuyasha was there in an instant to help her out. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Naraku himself appeared and tried to enter the well. When he was repelled by a pinkish light, he turned to the young miko and screamed "What the hell did you do to it! How dare you deny me of my prize!!"

"It was never yours to take, Naraku."

"I will have what I desire wench, even if I have to destroy everything to get it."

Inuyasha had already unsheathed his sword and was in a fighting stance. "You bastard, you will not hurt anyone else that matters to me."

Naraku knew that this was not the time for him to fight, so in a cloud of miasma, he retreated for the time being.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Umineko, Grandpa and Souta were settled down in Keade's hut while Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were all settled in their own way around a campfire. No one really knew what to say to the other and all were curious what the visions meant. Inuyasha, always the impatient one, spoke up.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on with you and why in the seven hells did you never speak up about these visions to me?"

"Because I did not know what they meant at first, plus I knew you would not let me stay in this era when you found out about them."

"And what makes it different now, I can still send you through that damned well and seal it behind you."

"No you can not my love.", spoke Kikyo softly.

"What the hell does that mean."

"It will only work if I want it too now Inuyasha, that was part of the seal we placed upon it.", Kagome replied.

"Keh."

With that, everyone said their goodnights and fell asleep, Inuyasha and Kikyo in a tree together and Kagome and Kouga laying very close to one another yet not touching at all.

A/N: I do not know if I will be continuing this story right away, but I will try. Any ideas you have will be appreciated and considered. I have a bit of a writers block on how to continue.


	4. The Vision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but this story is mine and the first chapter was inspired

by my former boyfriend, so thanks go to the creator of Inuyasha and to him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way , but the plot of this story is mine. This is written for fun and NOT profit in any way.

_Thank you to my reviewers_

**Kagome and the Wolf**

**Chapter 4: **The Vision

During the night, the visions came again to Kagome but they were more frightful than before and she awoke with a scream and drenched in sweat. As soon as she was awake, Kikyo and Kouga were at her side, but Inuyasha took his own time to jump to her side. He was still upset with her hiding something so very important from him. Only he was allowed to hide secrets in his selfish mind.

"Kags, what is it my sweet?", Kouga asked with concern in his voice.

"Kagome, please tell us what is wrong.", asked Kikyo.

"Th…the vi..vision was so horrid this time.", Kagome stuttered softly.

"Oi, wench, just tell us the damn dream or whatever so we can all go back to sleep.", Inuyasha scoffed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do u wish to know as well?", Kagome said calmly.

"Hai.", Sesshomaru answered walking silently out of the tree line, "And perhaps you can answer how you knew I was there when even the half-breed and wolf did not."

"Shut it dog.", yelled Inuyasha and Kouga at the same time.

"Calm down you guys and all of you need to come around me so that I may show you all.", Kagome replied very softly. "I can not risk telling you cause of our silent spy, but I can show you all by taking you there with me."

Everyone looked slightly shocked, even Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly at her words. He thought that only he knew of Kanna watching the group.

"Everyone form a circle around me and touch as near to me as you can with one hand while you clear your minds of ALL thoughts. Listen to only my voice and feel only my energy flowing.", Kagome said with a monotone voice, as she started going into a trance.

Slowly, she started spinning in the circle that Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga formed around her. As she spun faster and faster, she started glowing with a faint pinkish/purple light. It spread out to encircle the entire group and then formed a outer barrier that no one could penetrate with magic or physical attacks. A couple of minutes after the barrier was formed, Kagome stopped spinning and looked at everyone in turn.

"You may open your eyes everyone, now is the time to share the visions with you all, but afterwards I will be open to attacks, please protect me, all of you."

"Hai.", was spoken by all, but it sounded as a single voice as they all opened their eyes in unison.

A/N--Everyone sees the same thing at the same time, this is Kagome's vision

It appeared as if they were in a white room with a large square screen in front of them. Slowly a picture formed on that screen, a picture of Naraku laughing in victory.

"I have part of my prize now bitch, you WILL take be through that well so that I may rule this time and that time too."

"Never you monster.", screamed Kagome as Naraku started to tear at her shirt.

"Leave her alone bastard.", yelled Inuyasha as Kouga started to run to his love.

Kagome looked at Kouga with love and sorrow in her eyes as she grabbed the tentacle that was wrapped around her and started to purify it.

"YOU BITCH!!", yelled Naraku in pain as he sent another tentacle straight through her middle.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!", screamed Kagome and Kouga both, one in pain and the other in rage.

"My baby, you never had a chance to live.", whispered Kagome in pain. "But your father shall not die this day and neither shall you if I have anything to say about it."

Kagome started to glow a brilliant purple and a small part of her flew straight into Ayame's womb as she protected Souta, it was her and Kouga's unborn pup. Kagome's eyes shone a pure white as she grabbed hold to Naraku's hair, since he was trying to flee her purifying powers. Kikyo was shooting arrows nonstop at all the minor demons of Naraku's army, protecting the rest of the group as they fought to kill the vile hanyou. Sesshomaru was slashing a path for both Kouga and Inuyasha to pass through. The entire wolf pack were fighting to protect Kagome's family and the wounded Sango and Miroku. Kirara was protecting Shippo as if she were his mother, ripping apart any demon stupid enough to get close enough to her jaws and claws.

"Naraku, you shall NOT live to regret this day, for it is the end for you.", and with that, Kagome sent all of her miko powers into the demon that she was still holding the hair to. Naraku's head fell back into a silent scream as he and the baby that was his heart turned into ash and fell to the blood soaked earth and was absorbed. Suddenly Kagome stopped glowing and fell quickly to the earth herself, but before she could hit, Sesshomaru caught her with his arms and rested her against his chest. Inuyasha searched the ashes of Naraku and found the chunk of the Shikon no Tama that he had held in his possession. As they walked away from the battlefield, Kagome stopped breathing and her heart also stopped. Sesshomaru quickly laid her down and used the Tenseiga to revive her with Kouga watching with concerned eyes. The sword healed her, but she remained unconscious.

**End Vision **


	5. The Talk After

**A/N: **I have redone and corrected mistakes in previous chapters…I am grateful to all my fans out there…hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way , but the plot of this story is mine. This is written for fun and NOT profit in any way.

_Thank you to my reviewers_

**Kagome and the Wolf**

**Chapter 5:** The Talk After

As everyone started to come out of the vision, Kouga looked at Kagome with shocked eyes.

"Why and when Kagome will this happen and what will happen next my love?"

"Kouga, the why is cause if I do not give our child away to her, the pup will die, the when is very soon, and the what is not for you to know yet, but is why I awoke in such a manner, it is not all happy."

"No, you will make it, I will not let anything like that happen to you.", said Inuyasha.

"It is already in fate's plan, all we can do is try to lessen it as much as possible, that is why I showed you all, only by you knowing now can we truly end that vile creature's life.", replied Kagome sadly.

"You have this Sesshomaru's pledge that I will do all that i can to ensure you have your life at the end of that battle.", said Sesshomaru calmly, but determined.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"This group may call me Sesshomaru, you have earned that honor."

"Hai, Sesshomaru."

Kagome, is there nothing I can do to make sure you keep your young, can I not take your place in any way?", asked Kikyo worriedly. Kikyo did not like the fact that Kagome may have to give up her child or that she may die in order to save everyone else. Kagome had projected the last part of the vision to Kikyo, but not to the others…she would be healed by Tenseiga, but be in a coma for a long time if not forever. It worried Kikyo greatly to know this, and she knew that she needed to find a way to prevent that from happening if at all possible.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but i do not think there is a way for that to happen at all.", said Kagome sadly.

"But, there must be a way, we share the same soul.", said Kikyo

"Actually we don't Kikyo, we just look similar and i shared a small part of my soul with you the day you were resurrected. Fate has a plan for us all, and none of us can trade places, no matter what. Personally, i would not wish my fate on any of you.", said Kagome dejectedly

"What are you not telling us miko?", asked Sesshomaru curiously

"There is no getting passed your powers of observation is there Sesshomaru? There is another part of the vision...although you do heal me, i will be in a coma for a very long time...maybe even forever.", said Kagome matter of factly.

There were gasps and outbursts of sadness from the entire group at this point. Only Kikyo and Sesshomaru were not surprised.

Kouga on the other hand was more than a little bit shocked and very pissed. He just had to find a way to save his love from such a sad and dismal fate. He really wanted for him and Kagome to raise their unknown pup together, instead of him and Ayame with her mate.

Sesshomaru was thinking of how he may help Kagome if she did fall into a coma, for he wanted his pledge to her be true and not just her in an eternal sleep. He knew he needed to study his books on the subject, but for now he needed to be here and help prepare for the oncoming battle.

Inuyasha was just pissed. His best friend was in danger and he did not know how to help her fight a coma. He needed to find a way to beat Naraku before the fight gets that serious…there just had to be a way.

Kikyo was thinking along the same lines as Inuyasha, but she was trying to figure out a way to take Kagome's place. But she knew that Kagome's spiritual powers were a lot stronger than her own now and that she was the best one to purify Naraku. But Kikyo did know more miko spells than Kagome…she needed to speak with her sister tomorrow. Perhaps together, the sister mikos could find a way to spare Kagome her fate.

Kagome just sat there staring at the dieing fire, thinking of all the things she had and wanted in life. She thought of how her life had changed ever since she fell in the Bone Eater's Well. And she thought of the love she felt for all of her friends and the special love she felt for Kouga. And she knew she was in love with him, she had known since that day in the den when he was tending her wounds.

"Everyone, I need to sleep some more before dawn comes.", said Kagome sleepily.

"Hai, you sleep koi, we shall watch over you.", said Kouga.

With that, Kagome laid her head in Kouga's lap, with the wolf prince blushing red. Sesshomaru placed his fur wrap over her and stated to the group that it will help to protect her and keep her warm from the night's chill. Inuyasha jumped back up in the tree to be a lookout while Kikyo place a barrier around the entire village to try and keep out all spies. As soon as the barrier went up, Kanna's mirror went blank and Naraku howled in pure rage in his stolen castle.

Surrounded by friendship and love, Kagome slept soundly for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
